Like A No Good Crook
by XxBrown-Eyed BetaxX
Summary: Olyvia Johnson is a young teenage mother. The father? Infamous Palos Verdes Player, Matty McKibben. She never told Matty about their son. When Liv moves in with Lissa, her closest friend, she'll do anything to keep him a secret from Matty. Matty has been in love with Olyvia since Kindergarten. Will Liv want him again? Will that other shoe finally drop? Matty/OC. Jakenna. Tamara/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHINGG! (I wish I owned Matty McKibben. *sigh*)

-Olyvia Johnson, Los Angeles, California.-

"Josh! Joshua Scott McKibben, I'm going to count to three and if you aren't in bed I'm going to take away Baloo the Bear away for a week. 1...2...2 1/2..."

"I'm in bed, Mommy!" He shouts. I walk across the hall and peek into his room to see my three year old son curled up in bed with his favorite large, gray teddy bear.

"I love you, Josh. Go to sleep. You have Preschool tomorrow."

"I love you, Mommy." He replies, almost asleep right away. Silently, I cross back in my room.

"Peacock" by Katy Perry blares from my phone. I curse and answer it quickly.

"Hey, Lissa. What's going on?" I say, sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"Jake broke up with me!" She sobs.

"What? Why?"

"Do you remember Jenna Hamilton?"

"Short, Flat Chested, dresses like a grandma?"

"Yeah. Jake wants to be with HER!"

"You aren't serious." I reply, peeking into Joshua's bedroom. He's sound asleep, snoring.

"Yes I am. What am I going to do?!" She whines into my phone. Kissing my baby on the cheek, I go back into my room and shut the door before I respond.

"I don't know, Liss."

"There's more...she's been hooking up with Matty for months." I drop the phone in surprise.

"M-M-Matty and Hamilton?" I stutter once I grab the iPhone from the floor.

"Yes. Please come home, Olyvia. I talked to our parents and they'd let you live with me!"

"What about Josh? I can't just leave him and Matty doesn't know about him."

"Who the eff is Josh?" Sadie grumbles in the background.

"Your mom's tit, Sadie!" I growl in response, "Lissa, take me off speakerphone." She does.

"We have a room just for him too. It's right next to yours."

"I...fine, Lissa. Fine. I'll move as soon as I can pack."

"I'll come help you! I haven't seen Josh for a long time." She says, "I bought a plane ticket for tomorrow!" I wince.

"Okay. See you tomorrow after school."

"Bye, Liv. Love you!"

"Bye, Liss. Love you too." I reply sourly. Once I hang up, I surf through my pictures until I find my favorite one; me and Matty before...before Josh. I was sitting next to him, my arm around his shoulders as the other held up my iPod. He'd turned and kissed my cheek long enough to take the picture. I sigh, setting the phone down on the counter next to my bed.

"Night, Matty." I murmur in the darkness, thinking about a certain brown-haired, Green eyed boy almost identical to my son.

(3rd Person-Palos Verdes, California.)

Matty McKibben shrugged out of his jacket as he walked into his bedroom. He smiled as he picked up the picture next to his bed-the one that always made him smile and hurt at the same time. It was Olyvia, grinning and allowing him to kiss her cheek as she took the picture. She was beautiful with her long curly blonde hair, brown eyes, and freckles across her cheekbones. They were fourteen in that picture, barely.

Now, he was almost seventeen and hadn't heard from her for 2 years, 11 months, and 29 days. Olyvia was the first girl he ever slept with: beginning of Freshman Year.

"Well, Liv, night." He brushed his fingers against the glass before getting into bed and falling into a snoring sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

-Olyvia, Los Angeles, CA, 2 Days Later.-

I put the last of my boxes in the back of Lissa's dad's truck, turning to face my mom. She smiles broadly with tears in her eyes. I grin in response and hug her tightly.

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, baby. Call me when you get to Lissa's house and tell her mother I say hello."

"Yes, mama." I smile, stepping into the massive truck with the blonde in the driver's seat. Josh's car seat sits between us. He's still at Preschool, waiting for us.

When Lissa first came, Josh immediately grew attached to her. After all, his IQ is probably higher than hers. But, he kept saying "Mommy, when I'm older I wanna marry auntie Wissa. She's so pretty."

_McKibben chick magnet, through and through._

"So...Sadie keeps asking me questions about Josh and it's starting to freak me out."

"Tell her to take it and shove it." I say sourly, wrinkling my nose.

"I should. But, there is something I wanted to ask you. Are you still in love with Matty?" I stiffen in my seat.

_Saved by the Preschool_, I think as we pull up. Quickly, I jump out and jog up to the door. When I walk in, I hear Josh before I see him.

"Mommy!" And he flings himself into my arms. I lean over and kiss his constantly unruly brown hair before setting him on my hip.

"Ready to go, baby cakes?" I tickle his stomach and he bursts out laughing. It's painfully like his daddy's.

"Yeah, Mommy." He says, kissing my cheek with a pop. I laugh, carrying him into the large truck and buckling my toddler in.

"Hi, Wissa!" He says, a thousand-watt smile on his face.

_Holy hell this is going to be a godawful trip. _Closing my eyes, I lean my head against the cool glass and start to fall asleep. My mind pulls me into a memory; a couple days after school started freshman year. It was the first Football game of the season. The day I took my treasured picture.

-Flashback-

_I stand between Matty and Jake in my cheerleading uniform, Matty's elbow rested on my shoulder._

_"I'm having a party at my house after the game Saturday!" Lissa says in a sing-song voice. I grin._

_"This is going to be so fun!" I squeal, with Liss. Sadie curls her lip at us two. We must've looked more like sisters than friends._

_Flipping my blonde hair over my shoulder, I spin back to face Matty. I trip and his arms immediately snake around my waist to haul me against him. His chest presses against mine, causing my heart to speed up._

_"Th-Thanks, M." I stutter, clearing my throat. It takes everything inside of me not to pull him down to my level and kiss him. All 5 of us sit down at our normal table. Matty's thigh presses against mine, Jake on my other side._

_I pull out my iPod._

_"I want a picture with my best friend, all spiffy." I tease, elbowing the brunette boy. He grins at me, nodding. Matty draws my arm around his shoulders. _

_I smile widely, getting ready for the picture. Right before my finger touches the screen, his lips press against my cheek._

_My screen made a clicking sound. He stayed still slightly longer than necessary, my face burning._

_"Keep it. It's perfect." His arm curls around my waist, hand on my hip. Sadie shoots me a glare, but I just smirk and rest my head on his shoulder. We sit like that all lunch in the sun at PHHS._

-EndFlashback-

It switches suddenly to a memory of the second I knew I was in love with Matty.

-Flashback-

_"Ricky Schwartz? Tamara, there is a reason we call him Icky Ricky." I say, as we walk around campus halfway through Eighth Grade._

_"But he's such a good kisser!" She replies, "It was amazeballs!"_

_I train my eyes on Matty McKibben. We started talking when I moved here. He's leaning against a wall, talking to Dina Rhoades; the biggest busted girl in our school._

_I bite my bottom lip, staring at him easily. He glances over at me, and doesn't look away._

_"Hey," he mouths, "Come save me."_

_I ignore the red-head's protests as I crossed the quad, to him. Interrupting Big-Tits Dina, I wrap my arm around his abdomen._

_"Hey, Sexy." I say, my fingers fisted in his tee shirt._

_"Hey, Babe." He replies, arm instantly around my shoulders._

_"You're dating?" The bimbo cries angrily._

_"Yeah, got a problem with it?" I say. Matty smirks at her._

_"Um, yes! He's supposed to be with me."_

_"Too late," He shrugs._

_"I don't believe either of you. Prove it. Kiss."_

_He leans over, my heart pounding, and pecks me on the mouth._

_"Happy?"_

_"No, a real kiss. French." I feel my stomach lurch. I've never, ever kissed someone that way. _

_Matty turns me toward him, cupping my face and then kissing me. I move my lips against his in slow patterns right before the tip of his tongue sweeps across my bottom lip. I gasp and his tongue explores my mouth. It feels funny; wet and slick. Funny, but good. My mouth starts to tingle everywhere his tongue touches._

_When we pull away, she storms off and we both start to laugh with our foreheads pressed together._

_"Wow." I breathe._

_"What?"_

_"I've never done that,"_

_"Seriously? But-but you're so pretty!"_

_"Aw, thanks McKibben." Tamara is still gawking at us, waiting for me to come to lunch with her._

_"Come get lunch with us. My friend Bryce has a car and we're going for Tacos. You in, Liv?"_

_"Hell yes," I say, walking away without giving Tamara Kaplan a second glance._

_-_-EndFlashback-

"Mommy, wake up! We're herre!" Josh wakes me. I smile, covering my shattered heart as we go inside with Baloo the Bear and a suitcase containing all of our clothes for the week. We both walk into my bedroom for the night. My son changes into his Tigger footie pajamas. Thank God he's potty trained and never wets the bed.

I curl up after changing into my PHHS tee shirt and booty shorts and he climbs in in front of me. I wrap my arm around my son and pull him in like a teddybear.

"Night night, mommy. I love you."

"Night night, my little Titan. I love you too. Daddy loves you." I find myself saying before we both go to sleep.

(3rd Person-Palos Verdes, California.)

Matty was pissed. Jenna dumped him, and it felt really shitty. He threw a baseball at the lamp beside his bed. It missed and struck a can of grape soda and the picture. The picture hit the floor and shattered before the soda soak it.

"Shit!" He shouted, cutting his hands up as he saved the picture. Olyvia's skin looked purple now, but it was still in tact.

"Bro, what's wro-" Jake Rosati paused mid-sentence.

"You still have that picture?" He finally said. Jake knew Olyvia was the reason Matty started banging girls. He was angry because he loved her.

"Yeah. Why?" Matty snapped.

"I just thought you were over it."

"Maybe I'm not!" He bellowed. The blonde took that as a cue to leave.

He collapsed onto his bed clutching the pic, exhausted.

"I miss you, Olyvia." He muttered, to the picture, "I love you." It was exactly 11:11.

He made his wish. It was for her. For the blonde he couldn't get out of his brain to come home.

The next morning, he would get exactly that and much, much more.


End file.
